A Child's Cry For Help
by Rui Natalia
Summary: An EarthBound/Trauma Team crossover story. When a young psychic runs away from home from family issues and ends up in Portland... an OC story.


Brad Andonuts - A Child's Cry For Help  
Why, noooo, it's not an OC story... *shot*  
This takes place about a year later, 2021, in mid July. :"D  
Dang. Jeff is so OOC here, I made him look like the bad guy. :( Tony would never forgive me. *stabbed*  
Sooo, without further ado, here you go. *shot* HAVE SOME SHOTA 3 *shotevenmore*

o0o0o0o0o

"W-where am I?" a little boy just about the age of 9 asked to no one in particular. He had ran all this way with a blood stained, ragged uniform, a broken left arm, and was equipped with a small beam gun that he had stolen from his dad, and a medium-sized backpack nearly empty of the original items in it. He had no idea where he currently was. Quickly, he ran to the nearest mail box. He then closed his eyes for a little bit as he placed his hand on it. "Portland?" he asked again once he opened his eyes.

At a first look, you might think that he is a normal child... But then it would feel like you have just had your mind read, and he'd glare back at you.

The child is psychic. Born to a dad with slight psionic powers, and an unknown mother, he had inherited that trait of physic power.

He dragged his legs around across the Portland area until he came face to face with a huge hospital, for it was welcoming with the scenery in the front.

Inside, he slowly walked to he front desk, observing everything that was happening. Busy doctors scurrying across hallways, going room to room, with nurses following right behind them. There were patients walking to their destination, people sitting in the lobby, on there phones, and a busy gift shop located towards the right hand side of the far point of the lobby. Watching the worried families buy gifts for their loved ones in the store made him feel nauseous inside. Halfway there, he noticed a silver haired woman walking out of a room with a little brown haired girl following right behind the older woman like a baby duckling. Watching as she then hugged her arm, and the woman looked down and smile at the child made him grimace. They were about to pass him, but then there was a huge thump. Laying in agony on the floor, the last things her could hear was "Gabe! There's a fractured armed child over here! Don't worry, we're going to take care of y..."

"Yo, kid, looks like there's a lot of internal hemorrhaging. You up for it?" Another doctor, this time with green, fuzzy hair and an orange suit ran over. A surgeon ran over next to him with black hair and ruby red eyes, helping the little child onto a stretcher.

0o0o0o0

Slowly, he pried open his eyes. The first thing he saw when his eyes opened was a pure, white ceiling. He turned to his right side to see the same brunette and platinum haired woman before he collapsed.

"...so you're awake," the woman sighed, relieved.

"Hi there! My name's Alyssa, and this is my mommy, Naomi! What's your name?" Alyssa perked up upon seeing his awakening.

"...you're just going to use it to figure out why I'm here, as well as contact my dad, aren't you, Miss Naomi?" he said after a pause.

"! What? How did you-?" she said, startled.

"Eh... Lucky guess," he lied.

"At least tell me your first name!" Alyssa whined. "Or else I'll call you Mr. Grumpy!"

"...Brad," he said, hesitated, as Naomi got up from her seat, heading towards the table that had on top the backpack and gun he had carried around. "...don't even try finding an identification item in there, Miss Naomi."

"...fine then," she said as she turned around and faced Brad and Alyssa.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Miss Naomi, Miss Alyssa?" he asked after a few seconds, reading Naomi's mind.

"...yes. Come on Alyssa," she replied, taking Alyssa's hand.

"Bye Brad!" Alyssa waved before exiting the room with her mom.

0o0o0o0

"Hey, Little Guy, you can access everyone's birth record, right?" Naomi asked once they got back to the office.

"Uh, yes, of course, Doctor Kimishima. ... Wait, are you going to look up mine, just to see what my name is?"

"Haha, no, despite how much I want to do that, I have something else to do first."

"I'm listening."

"Can you look up a Brad?"

"Can you narrow that down, Doctor?"

"He's about 8 to 10 years old, with brown hair, green eyes, freckles, and glasses. It's a possibility, but earlier, he only mentioned his dad, nothing about his mom, so from a one parent household."

"Anything else? It's still pretty broad..."

"Just send me all the names and pictures, I'll look through."

"Alright. Sending..."

As Little Guy sent the files, Naomi started looking through all of them, observing the profile picture of each and every Brad that popped up on the list. Finally, she came to the profile of Brad Andonuts.

"... Found him," she said as she clicked onto the profile. Little Guy started reading out the profile through the computer while Naomi was reading along.

"It says he was born in Winters, father is Jeff Andonuts, and his mother didn't sign the birth certificate. She left them a few days after she had given birth, leaving the two of them alone. Also, since Mr. Andonuts is a well known scientist where they live, would it be safe to say that he was probably never home?"

"That's a likely answer, Little Guy."

"So, with no mother, and a father that neglected him, that must have been rough on him..."

"Mm... Continue.

"Okay. He was born on July 10, 2012..."

"So his birthday just passed a few days ago. I wonder what happened..." Alyssa asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," Naomi patted her head. Alyssa stood next to Naomi's chair, and listened along to Little Guy.

"...Whoa," Little Guy stopped reading.

"What is it, agent?" Naomi asked, concerned about why the agent stopped reading.

"... There are reports of psychic activity coming from Brad. His dad was slightly psychic besides being a genius. Also, his dad's friends, named Ness, Paula, and Poo-"

"Haha, his name is Poo!" Alyssa snickered.

"Alyssa, don't make fun of foreign names, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Well, continue reading, Little Guy."

"They were all psychic."

"So Brad inherited that trait?"

"Apparently, so, yes."

"That's how he was able to read my mind."

"So you were a 'victim' of the psychic powers?"

"Yes. Well, thank you, Little Guy. Come on, Alyssa, let's pay a visit to our little friend," Naomi said as she shut off her computer as Alyssa took the card she made as well as a toy she was going to give him as get well gifts.

0o0o0o0

"What are you doing here? I said thank you to those doctor, what else do you want from me?" Brad hissed at them as they walked into the room. "I also said thanks to those nurses, too... Darnell and Emma, yeah," Brad added.

"So, Brad Andonuts of Winters, how was your birthday on July 10?" Naomi asked.

"...So, Miss Naomi, how long did it take for you and your 'Little Guy' to find out about me?" Was his come back.

"About an hour, why?" Naomi replied coolly.

"Ask whatever you like, though like I'd tell you anything deep..." he sighed deeply, and then growled.

"Well, first off... Who are you?"

"Didn't you cover that with 'Little Guy'?" he frowned.

"Touché..."

He breathed in helplessly. "I'm Brad Andonuts, my dad is indeed Jeff Andonuts. My mom... She left us right after I was born. She ran off with another man she was having an affair with for several months prior of my birth. But I'm not that man's son..." he told them, in a pretty sad, low voice. He was quiet for a little bit, and then, inside, anger flared up again.

"My dad then put me in the same boarding school he was in. I never saw him after that, unless you call the local newspaper and my dad with his experiments seeing him. In the pictures, it looked like he didn't have a care in the world. I... Even if I didn't want to see him, I promised myself I will confront him, one day, and that was my recent birthday. To be honest, I hesitated, which is something... unlike... me. Whenever I do something, reckless or not, I never think twice before doing it."

"... I just met him, and why does it seem it would fit him?" Naomi asked herself in her mind.

"So... Visiting him that weekend... Surprisingly, he let me in his lab. He was nice... For a few minutes... But then... After saying hi and how I was doing, he left me in the upper level of the lab to do whatever, and went back to work downstairs... I stayed up there for a while, but then, I went back downstairs, and saw my dad. He was grasping on his hair at the back of his head, his fists each filled with his blonde hair..." Brad recalled, looking down, and became quiet. A loud growl came from his mouth.

"You know... You must get tired of scowling like that..." Alyssa looked over at him. "Oh! Or... You're just trying not to cry?" Alyssa looked at him with sad eyes.

"Ugh..."

"Mm...?" Naomi asked, concerned.

"..."

"Brad?" Alyssa tugged on his good arm lightly. He didn't even look up.

Ever so suddenly, pools of tears fell onto the hospital bed's blanket, and he looked to the side, a pained expression on his face, his glasses fogging up from the warm tears.

"He... He snapped," he stuttered, liquid slowly trickling down his freckled cheeks. His voice was now about an octave higher, slightly deeper than Alyssa's.

"Ah-!" both of their eyes widened. "It's alright... Don't cry..." Naomi tried assuring, but Brad continued anyway.

"He... He went insane. He threw a chair at me, but... But I saved myself just barely by using a psychic shield. He... He continued to trash his lab... And then he got me..." he stopped here and there so they could actually hear what he was saying, instead of crying through the whole thing. "That... That was how one of my arms broke, a fight... I... I made it out of there by jumping out the second floor window. I grabbed my backpack and stole that gun... T-to protect myself..." he explained. "I landed on my bottom... For my psychic powers helped..." he said. "I... I ran for my life... I didn't know what to do... I had nothing out there for me... No destination... Running away to run away..." he closed his eyes, tears still running down his face. "I... I just wanted dad... To... To love me..." he sniffed as he fell backwards onto the bed.

Silence filled the room.

"Alyssa... I think we need to leave Brad to his rest, okay?" Naomi said as she eyed him.

"... Okay," Alyssa said quietly. Brad turned to his side, trying to get his much needed rest. He slowly fell asleep, his face stained with dry tears and his brown hair splayed out on the pillow. They left the room after Naomi removed the glasses off his face.

0o0o0o0

"So... Naomi? What's going to happen to him?" Alyssa asked once back in Naomi's office. Little Guy was leaning against the wall, he arrived a little bit before due to Naomi's request.

"Well... Certainly from his trauma, he likely would not want to be sent back home..."

"Then... Is he going to stay here, Doctor? I did a little more research on Doctor Andonuts... Only child, and his father and mother are both deceased. He has no other relative besides his godparents."

"Well... There's always that... And..." Naomi didn't finish, leaving the agent to raise a brow and Alyssa to ponder for a while.

"And what, Naomi?" she finally asked.

"... Would you like a younger brother, Alyssa?" she asked with a straight face.

"W-what?" her eyes widened.

"D-doctor Kimishima... Are you serious?" Little Guy questioned in disbelief.

"When am I not?"

"..."

"Well... I think it would be really cool! But we just met him, Naomi!"

"I know... But I'm not sure about his godparents. What if they send him back? That wouldn't be good at all..." she sighed. "And to send him to an orphanage... He's been left alone his whole life."

"It is a little depressing... So... Do you need the papers?" Navel asked.

"That..." Naomi paused. "... And a phone number."

"Huh?"

"Can you find me Jeff Andonuts' phone number?"

"S-sure, doctor," he nodded before heading out.

Naomi muttered to herself. "I need to have a few words with him..."

0o0o0o0

Outside, the sun was setting as they arrived at Resurgam again, this time Naomi holding the pile of papers in her hand, and Alyssa clinging onto her arm beside her.

Maria Torres saw them walking in the hallways, a little surprised to see the small family back again.

"Hey, Naomi! Back so soon?" she called as they stopped in the middle of the hallway. Naomi turned around and nodded.

"You're going back to see Brad?" she asked, remembering being told about the incident from morning from Gabe.

"Yes. I have something I need to discuss with him," she explained. Naomi went into details of what the plan was, and she nodded.

"Awww, you're adopting another lil' cutie! Isn't he adorable, though?" she grinned. "Well, good luck, Naomi! And that's a really sweet thing you're doing for the little munchkin! -! He and Joshua and Alyssa have to be storming through Resurgam wearing sunglasses, they'd be sooo cute!"

Alyssa giggled, and then they exchanged their goodbyes.

They soon came to the room in which the little psychic was staying at. The door was open, and somebody was already inside.

"Okay, here you go," a British accent was heard. It was Darnell Sellers, a nurse that has been working as Resurgam for quite a while. He was bringing in a tray of dinner to the younger, in which he thanked sincerely in return. The nurse then stood by the window, looking out.

"Looks like he opened up more," Naomi thought to herself as she watched from the door. Brad and Darnell were engaged in a conversation.

"... So I see you have a little accent?" Darnell asked. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from up north, but I didn't have a thick accent like my dad, or like you," Brad smirked.

"H-hey!"

"Kidding!" Brad exclaimed before the nurse would go out the room ad ask people if he had a funny accent in his accent.

They continued on for a few minutes, asking questions out of pure curiosity, such was "Why did you become a nurse?" and "What happened this morning?", none of them noticing the two figures at the door. When Darnell spoke, Brad was poking at the food.

In the middle of explaining why he had chosen being a nurse, Brad interrupted. "I'm sorry... Mister Darnell? It seems we have visitors," he pointed out, not even turning to the two.

"Oh! Hello," he turned, greeting them. "Well, guess I'll be taking my leave now," he waved to the child in the bed to which he waved back.

"He's like an older brother I never had," he said, not even looking at them. "Back again, Miss Naomi, Miss Alyssa?" he didn't even break his attention from the food.

"Wow! How did you know?" Alyssa asked as she ran the his bedside.

"Well... What are you back for?" he wondered, the toy Alyssa gave him, a pale green brachiosaurus plushy, climbing up and down his arm. "H-hey! Stop that, it tickles!"

"Heehee!"

"Well... For starters... What do you plan on doing when you get out of the hospital?"

"Huh... I don't know, find a few friends and save the world from aliens?" he joked. "I... Honestly, I don't know... I could always call my godfather..." he said. "I don't plan on going back to SnowWood... People... People thought I was weird... Even the teachers, my roommates... Just because I have psychic abilities..."

"If you ask me, they're probably jealous," Naomi smiled.

He let out a small laugh. "Well... That's all the paths I can think of..."

"How about-" Naomi was cut off.

"You stay with us!" Alyssa finished.

"Stay... With you? But..." Brad flinched a little at the suggestion. "You just met me... Why?"

"Because no one deserves to be alone," Naomi responded. Alyssa nodded.

Using his powers, he read their minds. "... Oh..." he said as he found out that Alyssa was an orphan due to a bombing incident, and that Naomi fled Japan due to her "devil" powers.

"So... Your answer?" Naomi pushed the pile of papers in his hand. "Don't worry, you don't have to answer now..." she added.

Brad looked down at the papers, at them, and repeated that cycle for a while. On the paper, written in ink, was his father's signature. Clean and crisp, like the he always saw in the papers for his old boarding school.

"B-but... H-ho-how?" he stuttered, using his right index finger to trace the signature.

"... Why don't you ask him yourself?" Naomi suggested, and pointed to the door.

Right there, was Professor Jeff Andonuts himself.

"D-dad?" Brad gasped.

"Brad..." Jeff replied as he ran to him by his bedside, his lab coat fluttering behind him as he ran. Naomi and Alyssa had to move out the way. "I'm sorry... I'm so... So... So sorry for what I've done," he whispered into his ear as he threw his arms around his only child.

He let go and kneeled next to his child's bed. He sighed deeply. "The pathetic thing is... I vowed to take care of my child unlike how my dad left me... Guess like I broke that..."

"D-dad..." he choked, new tears springing from his eyes.

"So... Earlier... Doctor Kimishima here called me... Saying that you were here. I got on the Skyrunner... And came here as fast as I could... Brad... Son... I could understand if you don't want to be with me anymore... I know I can never repay you for what I've done..."

Brad grasped on his father's lab coat with his only hand available, abandoning the stack of papers on his hospital bed.

"So... I'm letting Doctor Kimishima here... Adopt you... I know... I might make the same mistake in the future... Heh... I'm a terrible parent..."

"Dad..."

"So... What do you say?"

"... Dad?"

"Hm?"

"... W-will you come and see me? Or call me...? Because... I'll miss you more than ever..."

"... Sure," he smiled warmly at his son and patted his head, which made him smile as well.

They hugged for a few more moments, making the other family's hearts warm up at the sight. Jeff finally let go, and took the papers from beside his son, to which he signed it, making it official; Brad Andonuts was now Brad Andonuts-Kimishima.

Jeff sadly smiled. An idea popped into his mind. He looked at his hand and slipped off the black leather watch he had on his wrist.

"... Here..." he adjusted the watch on his son's wrist. "I... I have to go now..." Jeff pushed his glasses up so they could fully cover his emerald eyes, the ones that Brad inherited. He hugged his son one last time before leaving, happy tears rolling down his freckled cheeks, again, the freckles were passed down to Brad.

Not one sound was made for quite a while. Brad was staring down at the watch, and at the adoption papers.

He finally moved his attention to the other two next to him.

Naomi broke the silence. "Welcome to the family," she smiled.

And his cry for help was answered.

o0o0o0o0o

I'm not really sure about the ending in this one... OTL. And this was certainly longer than any other fic... I feel like making this into a story with chapters and title it "A New Life" or something like that.

... The last line is pretty much going with the cliche title I came up with... xD;; "A Child's Cry For Help." XDD

... And welcome back, motivation for fanfics. :"D

*wants to write some smut now, kthxbai*


End file.
